


you did well

by 1300655506



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Praise Kink, same though, soonyoung just likes telling people he's done well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300655506/pseuds/1300655506
Summary: soonyoung likes to be told he's done well, and performance unit are happy to oblige.





	you did well

**Author's Note:**

> uhh first work posted here, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> me? projecting my not-really-a-kink onto band members? it's more likely than you think

__soonyoung was the leader of the performance unit, plus the group's choreographer, which meant he held his work to a high standard.

he always complemented the other members, saying how well they were doing and giving them praise for their efforts. the entire group knew he loved praising the other members, but only the performance unit members knew how much he liked _receiving_ praise.

whenever the four of them were in the practice room alone, either after practice or while soonyoung was working out choreography for a new song, the other three made sure soonyoung knew how well he was doing.

they each had their own ways of saying it, but soonyoung loved them no matter what.

junhui liked to tell soonyoung whenever he could. whether it was through small touches during interviews or over-excited hugs after a show, junhui wasn't afraid to show it. soonyoung often found himself in the car with junhui's arm flung around his neck as the elder talked about how well soonyoung did. soonyoung ignored the stares of the other members, who almost certainly thought it was just junhui being junhui, and allowed junhui's words to wash over him. he often fell asleep like this, letting the vibrations of the car and junhui's voice lull him to sleep.

minghao liked to tell him more in private, when it was just the four of them in the practice rooms or in the living room. soonyoung always allowed the younger to cuddle up to him, minghao's arms sneaking around his waist, and bury his face in soonyoung's neck. sometimes that was all soonyoung - and minghao - needed to communicate, but other times minghao whispered his praise into soonyoung's ear, sending a shiver down soonyoung's spine. sometimes, on rare occasions when the other members were so engrossed in a movie or drama that nobody was really paying attention to them, minghao would curl up to soonyoung and press soft kisses against his neck and behind his ear - a silent 'you did well' that only they heard.

chan wasn't as brave, and preferred to say it in the quiet of soonyoung's bed. chan was the last of the performance unit to catch onto the fact that soonyoung liked the praise, and was still warming up to being confident, but soonyoung appreciated it nonetheless. chan liked to find his way onto soonyoung's stomach, looking at the other with tired eyes and an even more tired smile, and tell soonyoung how much he liked the choreography for a song or how well soonyoung did in a show they had just come back from. they usually stayed like that until chan fell asleep on soonyoung's stomach, not allowing soonyoung to move lest wake chan up. soonyoung never minded though, and allowed the younger to sleep on top of him until someone else came to wake them up. soonyoung never missed the _'well done, hyung'_ when chan left the room, no matter how quiet.

the other members told him how well he did sometimes, but it never had the same effect as when the other three did - _his boys,_ soonyoung liked to call them, and they never seemed to disagree with it. while the members said it usually to everyone, his boys said it to _him_ , in quiet touches and small smiles.

they each had their own special ways of praising soonyoung, and soonyoung has his own special ways of loving them all. they gave him their love and so he gave them his love in return, in his own special way.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
